Evil
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Puede que parezca alguien bueno, casi el príncipe de un sueño. Pero como han dicho, las apariencias engañan, y si lastimas a quien más ama, su verdadero ser aparecerá: la maldad en persona /Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?" con la canción "Evil" de Dove Cameron.


Historia con uno de mis personajes favoritos del mundo 2p, Oliver (2p inglaterra), con Amanda (2p chile), y otros 2p.

Este fic esta relacionado ligeramente con "Shadow of the Wolf".

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

 _-Curvado: canción._

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, de Hima, no mío, de Hima. Este fic participar del _reto especial de Aniversario: Songfic._ La canción "Evil" es de Dove Cameron, en "Descendientes: mundo de villanos".

Disfruten la lectura~

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Everybody seen my sunlight_

 _Everybody seen my shine,_

 _but they don't know my story_

 _They don't know what's on my mind_

 _I carry on like a princess,_

 _but man i've got them fooled_

 _cause underneeth my Business_

 _I'm cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel_

 _(Todo el mundo vio mi luz_

 _Todo el mundo vio mi brillo,_

 _Pero ellos no saben mi historia_

 _Ellos no saben lo que está en mi mente_

 _Yo sigo como una princesa,_

 _Pero hombre, ellos se equivocan_

 _Porque debajo de mi negocio_

 _Soy fría, dura y cruel)_

Si estas en la Academia Aberdeen, no te será difícil reconocer este nombre: Oliver Kirkland. El apellido esta por todas partes de la escuela ya que, prácticamente, son dueños de ésta. La directora Kirkland, el Presidente Kirkland, incluso se dice que hay un tercer Kirkland que nunca se ve. Pero, no es de ellos de quien hablamos, sino de un chico pelirrosa, de ojos celestes y pecas en el rostro.

Por su descripción es fácil de reconocer, y era conocido como el chico más amable que pudo tener la Academia. Casi adorado por sus compañeros como una deidad, era como un angel caído del cielo, un gran cocinero y pastelero, adorable para todos.

El príncipe de Aberdeen, así es llamado.

Parecía no tener defecto alguno…hasta que conoció a la bruja; Amanda.

Contrario a él, la chica tenía una reputación muy manchada, tomada de una maldita vacía, cruel, maquiavélica. Repudiada, las miradas, las acciones. Era la Escuela contra ella. Estaba sola…

…esa soledad, fue lo que atrapo al príncipe, quien, sin que nadie supiera, cayo enamorado de la chica.

Pero sus sonrisas no llegaban a ella, sus pasteles no la saciaban, su gentileza no lograba que el vació y la línea de sus comisuras expresaran algo más que la nada.

Sus amigos cercanos no se explicaban porque Oliver quería siempre hacer trabajos con ella, sentarse a su lado en el salón y en el almuerzo. No notaban que el corazón del inglés latía fuertemente por esa muñeca rota. Y sin embargo, cuando sucedió "eso", vieron que la chica debía importarle mucho al sonriente muchacho, cuando ésta se tensó.

Amanda fue encontrada golpeada gravemente, el estudiante que lo hizo lo declaro con orgullo, aplaudido por algunos compañeros al _"darle una lección"_ a la mujer más despiadada del establecimiento.

Oliver se encontraba ayudando a Allen Adams, en una tutoría de Matemáticas, y su lápiz se quebró al escuchar el rumor. El estadounidense a su lado lo miró extrañado, pero esa voz en su cabeza a la que nunca escucha, conocida por el resto como "sentido común", le susurraba:

−Esto no es bueno, no lo es…-

Mucha razón tenía, al verlo sombrío, siendo la única visita de la muchacha; observo su cabello oscuro, aparentemente dormida. Al suspirar el inglés, notó como ella abría velozmente los parpados, como si esperara un ataque nuevamente.

− _Oh, my Honey, are you okey?−_ pregunto con suavidad, intentando aproximar su mano a la ajena.

Mas la joven la retiro como si el tacto del chico quemara.

−Celebra, maldito, la malvada bruja del Oeste está en su peor momento−escupió.

Allen quedo sorprendido, cuando la eterna sonrisa de su "amigo" desapareció. Quiso por un segundo irse y celebrar con el "héroe" de la escuela, sin embargo, Oliver estaba muy decidido a quedarse. La curiosidad pudo más y se quedó, para ver un raro espectáculo de interacción (si así se le puede llamar al monologo del pelirrosa) entre su compañera y la desgraciada.

−Déjame, niño, tú no deberías estar con alguien TAN malvada como yo−dijo Amanda, desviando la mirada a la ventana de la enfermería−ellos tienen razón…soy una bruja−declaró.

−Te equivocas−dice el inglés, dejando perplejo más a su compañero trigueño. Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído _−you are a princess, my princess…_ y no dejaré que esto se quede así. _I promise._

El apodo cariñoso a la muchacha, provocó que en un solo segundo, una sonrisa embobada surgiera, despareciendo inmediatamente. En Oliver causó que su pecho por poco y explotaba de la emoción. Si con ese fugaz gesto se sentía dicho, ¿cómo sería con otros aún más mayores?

Los que pasaban cerca de la Enfermería, solo notaron a Allen salir de ese lugar y otros se atrevieron a preguntarle porque iba por la bruja de la Escuela. Soltó la verdad, pero nadie creía que Oliver fuera a visitarla, siendo quien es, teniendo su reputación; además, el estadounidense no tenía fama de sincero.

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_

 _Never ever gonna bring me back_

 _Never gonna make me be_

 _something I'm not_

 _Because i'm evil_

 _(tell the people)_

 _I'm evil_

 _open your eyes i'm all a discuise_

 _(Nunca me van a hechizar_

 _Nunca me harán regresar_

 _Nunca me harán ser_

 _Algo que no soy_

 _Porque soy malvada_

 _[díganle a la gente]_

 _Soy malvada_

 _Abre los ojos soy todo un disfraz)_

Díaz más tarde, el gran "héroe" de la Academia desapareció. Sus padres lo buscaron, compañeros y maestros, pero ningún rastro del chico…ninguno entero. El horror caló en lo más hondo a los progenitores del muchacho, al recibir un ojo por correo, luego un brazo, dientes. La policía logró llegar hasta una bodega, para encontrar el cuerpo descuartizado del estudiante.

Así se cerró el caso.

En Aberdeen, no había persona que se explicara porque le sucedió eso al alumno.

Mientras se preguntaban eso, Oliver volvía a la Enfermería con paso preocupado, seguido de Michael Adams, el hermano del pelirrojo.

Volvió a pasar, pero no fue uno, sino varios. La versión más fiable fue que la acorralaron, acusándola de haber hecho sufrir a unas estudiantes de un curso menor. Los golpes cayeron sobre ella, y ésta no se defendió.

− _My princess−_ susurró en medio de la inconsciencia de la chica.

El joven canadiense giró a ver que en la puerta, su hermano lo observaba con mirada indescifrable, para retirarse sin decir nada más.

No lo vio en la tarde entera, y cuando regresó, se dio la noticia de compañeros desaparecidos. A las dos horas se encontraron a tres chicos, pero tuvieron que llevárselos con la policía dado que no reaccionaban a las preguntas.

No se les vio nunca más, y los otros no corrieron la misma suerte.

 _Everybody in my circle_

 _think I'm gonna be their friend_

 _but I've got bad intentions_

 _and I'm gonna have them again_

 _So what i'm stop my dissin'_

 _or soften up my heart_

 _tell when good is livin'_

 _if you can't be who you are_

 _(Todos en mi círculo_

 _Piensan que seré su amiga_

 _Pero tengo malas intenciones_

 _Y las voy a tener de nuevo_

 _Así que pararé mis insultos_

 _O suavizare mi corazón_

 _Decir cuando es bueno vivir_

 _Si no puedes ser quien eres)_

Pasaron los meses, y las muertes y desapariciones continuaban, de manera imprevista, provocando la paranoia en los alumnos y padres, quienes, consideraban en que sus hijos dejarán de estudiar en ese lugar.

Los oficiales no encontraban el patrón, su modus operandi era diferente cada ocasión, y más sádico: descuartizamiento, tortura, enterrados vivos, quemados, envenenamiento, o las victimas vivas estaban traumatizados eternamente.

La directora Kirkland recibía por medio de su secretaria/alumna las quejas de los apoderados, incluso de los que aún no eran afectados, pues sentían el peligro cerca. Querían que ella solucionara el problema, pero respondía que, como los policías, no sabía cómo iniciar.

Aunque fuera una completa mentira.

Fue entonces que los propios alumnos de un salón tomaron las riendas; conformados por François Bonnefoy, Alexander Braginsky, Yang Wang, Michael y Allen Adams, y, la joya del salón, Oliver, formaron un equipo de investigación. Sus compañeros se preocuparon cuando quiso unirse al dichoso grupo, dado a su frágil ser. Éste aseguro que por el _bien_ de sus compañeros haría _lo que sea._

Ellos cada vez que creían tener una pista, no lo era, jamás. Como si el asesino jugara con los seis, conociéndolos y adelantándose en cada paso.

El canadiense era el líder del grupo, y a pesar de eso, todos sabían que ha cierta hora, debían seguir a cierto pecoso que iba ver a su princesa. Una tarde, el chino abrió la boca para decir una teoría, relacionada con la muchacha herida constantemente:

−¿No será ella la causa de todo esto?−el ambiente se tensó de pronto.

−¿Por qué dices esa tontería, Yang amigo?−dijo el de ojos celestes, acariciando las manos de la muchacha que dormía.

−Pensémoslo de esta forma: el primer asesinato vino luego de ser "atacada"−hace comillas con sus dedos−el segundo, tercero y cuarto, ella siempre acaba "herida"−repite su gesto−Tal ves esta chica se haga la golpeada e inmóvil en estos instantes, pero sería una fachada, pues luego iría a vengarse de sus agresores, los haría sufrir, eso sería la primera vez. Las otras veces pasan porque la descubren, y ella hace lo mismo que antes−termina su explicación. La mayoría parece estar de acuerdo con esa teoría−¡No es difícil deducirlo, idiotas! Ella de por sí es mala con todos, cruel y fría, quiere mantener al colegio obediente por el miedo.

−¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO DE AMANDA SIN CONOCERLA!−gritó el inglés levantándose de sus silla, asustando a sus aliados.

Un silencio se forjó, pero Oliver volvió a sentarse, más calmado.

−Tú tampoco la conoces bien−dice el galo, siendo el primero en hablar luego de la sorpresiva reacción del "príncipe".

−Bueno, no es tan así−dice con una sonrisa nerviosa−la veía mucho antes de que fuéramos un grupo, del primer ataque.

−¿Por qué quieres estar con ella tan insistentemente?−pregunta el ruso ojirrojo de cabellos negros.

−Por favor chicos~−dice con una sonrisa despreocupada−no ven que incluso hasta dormida ella es tan…-

−¿Fría?

−¿Mala?

−¿Aterradora?

−¿Peligrosa?

Oliver negó, admirando a la latina con sus ojos cerrados y respiración acompasada−Hermosa, esa es la palabra−giró a ver a sus compañeros−No hablen de Amanda de esa forma, después de todo ninguno es un santo~

Si con la declaración del pecoso no fuera suficiente, el que les sacaran sus verdades más oscuras, empezaron a dar el efecto de abrir los ojos ante la mascarada del chico; no era tan ingenuo como se le conocía.

 _Yeah!_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_

 _never ever gonna bring me back_

 _never gonna make me be something I'm not_

 _Because I'm evil_

 _(tell the people)_

 _I'm evil_

 _open your eyes i'm all a discuise_

 _I'm evil_

 _(tell the people)_

 _I'm evil_

 _open your eyes i'm all a discuise(So good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble(So good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble_

 _(¡Sí!_

 _Nunca me hechizarán_

 _Nunca me harán regresar_

 _Nunca me harán ser_

 _Algo que no soy_

 _Porque soy malvada_

 _(díganle a la gente]_

 _Soy malvada_

 _Abre los ojos soy todo un disfraz_

 _Soy malvada_

 _[díganle a la gente]_

 _Soy malvada_

 _Abre los ojos soy todo un disfraz [tan bueno]_

 _Voy encontrar problemas, problemas_

 _Causare problemas [tan bueno]_

 _Voy a encontrar problemas)_

Tarareando una canción, Oliver y Michael se encontraban releyendo unos expedientes que les facilito el Presidente Kirkland, y la casi secretaria de la directora.

Como vieron los profesionales, no había patrón verdadero. En medio de los bufidos del canadiense, entró un agitado Allen a la biblioteca. El canadiense preguntó sobre donde estaba, pero él no respondió.

−Esta tan distraído~−dice su amigo−y desaparece justo en medio de los asesinatos~−agrega como si nada, comiendo de sus pastelitos.

−¿Qué dijiste?−pregunto François, quien llegó junto con el chino y el ruso.

El muchacho no respondió nada, y, aun así todos parecieron darse cuenta de que, el comentario inocente del inglés, podía tener bastante razón. El galo con ojos violetas, maldijo al trigueño en francés, mientras los otros dos se miraban como si hubieran hecho una apuesta, pues el asiático le entregaba un sobre al eslavo, éste diciendo _"lo sabía"._

Michael seguía en silencio, y el otro francoparlante hablaba sobre cómo no pudo verlo, sobre que las ausencias de Allen coincidían con las muertes.

−…al menos serviste de algo, además de hacer pasteles para las reuniones−dice Bonnefoy−Irte ayudando fundamentalmente−esta vez habla desviando la mirada, dejando de lado su orgullo para felicitar al británico.

− _Well,_ es una pena que decidan transferirme por estos sucesos ¡Me divertí tanto!−dice haciendo un puchero.

Se levantó, recibiendo la despedida de tres de los miembros del grupo, mientras el canadiense solo le dirigía una mirada.

Caminando por los pasillos, encontró a la persona que estaba buscando desde hace un rato. Corrió hasta ella, abrazándola en contra de su voluntad.

−¿Estas bien, _my honey?−_ besa su cabello con adoración.

−Sigo preguntándome porque repites eso, cuando soy molestada las veinticuatro horas del día−responde con el ceño fruncido.

Oliver vio por ambos lados del pasillo vació, y su sonrisa se extendió más.

−Pero yo no veo a nadie cerca~−ahora, acaricia su rostro−y si alguien te molesta, sabes que puedes decírmelo, _hablare_ con ellos~.

−¿Ese _hablar_ los _**obliga**_ a dejar de molestarme?−responde mirando directamente los ojos celestes. Si la sonrisa del chico pudiera extenderse más, sería igual que el del gato sonriente.

−Oh, vaya~ Eres muy lista…−se acerca a su oído para susurrarle− _my princess~−_ ese apodo estremeció a la chica.

 _(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble(So good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_

 _never ever gonna bring me back_

 _never gonna make me be_

 _something I'm not_

 _([Tan Bueno] Voy a encontrar problemas, problemas_

 _Causare problemas [tan bueno]_

 _Voy a encontrar problemas_

 _Nunca me hechizarán_

 _No me harán regresar_

 _Nunca me harán ser_

 _Algo que no soy)_

Allen estaba sentado en medio del parque, cuando los policías llegaron, junto con los cuatro miembros del grupo investigativo. Suspiro y puso sus manos tras su nuca, sintiendo como lo obligaban a entrar en el auto policiaco.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Michael vino hasta él, diciendo que deseaba hablar con su hermano por unos minutos. Los dejaron solos por cinco minutos.

−Yo…−inició el pelirrojo.

−No lo hiciste−dice con seguridad, sorprendiendo a su consanguíneo−, estoy seguro de ello.

−¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

−Puedes ser un desgraciado, pero no un asesino−defendió−y no eres muy listo en cuanto a no dejar huellas, hasta una niña puede saber que tú lamiste su helado. Eres muy torpe para eso.

−…Sí que sabes defenderme−dijo con sarcasmo.

−¿Me entregas tu celular?−con discreción, el estadounidense se lo dio a su hermano−Al principio creí que hablabas con una chica, pero recordé que la única que te interesa es hermana de Alexander y que ella no tiene uno. Luego te compraste varias cosas, y me preguntaba de donde sacabas el dinero−el chico no quería darle la mirada−Entonces, te pagaba para que te aparecieras en ciertos lugares y en cierto momento, y tú no sabías la razón, hasta que, y solo supongo, descubriste en donde estabas y cuando, por lo que suponías que pensaríamos que tú eras el asesino; esperaste aquí y tratarías de convencerme de que no lo eras.

−…¿Quién eres? ¿Sherlock Holmes?−pregunto incrédulo.

−Soy listo, cosa que tú no eres−el otro gruño molesto−Lo importante ahora, es que tenemos una prueba de tu inocencia−señalo su teléfono.

−Pero no de la identidad del asesino−dice el trigueño.

−No te preocupes de eso, ya lo descifre−dice como si nada−Y sé muy bien, que no te gustara saber que estuvo entre nosotros todo este tiempo.

−¿Cómo…?

−El patrón era muy simple, Allen, mucho más de lo que esperábamos; solo debías ver quién era el que agredía a Amanda.

 _Because I'm evil_

 _(tell the people)_

 _I'm evil_

 _open your eyes i'm all a discuise_

 _I'm evil_

 _(tell the people)_

 _yeah yeah, so evil_

 _open your eyes i'm all a discuise_

 _(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble (So good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble (find that trouble, wow)_

 _(Porque soy malvada_

 _(Díganle a la gente]_

 _Soy malvada_

 _Abre los ojos soy todo un disfraz_

 _Soy malvada_

 _[Díganle a la gente]_

 _Soy malvada_

 _Abre los ojos soy todo un disfraz_

 _[Tan bueno]Voy encontrar problemas, problemas_

 _Causare problemas [tan bueno]_

 _Voy a encontrar problema [encontrar ese problema, wow])_

Las primeras veces fueron para desquitarse, para vengarse de lo que le hacían a su princesa, y ese era su motivo más firme para hacerlos sufrir; Agredían a Amanda sin siquiera conocerla o intentarlo, le parecía frustrante que fueran tan prejuiciosos con la chica, nadie notaba que estaba sola en la Academia. Para él, ser su amigo pudo ser suficiente sino se hubiera enamorado de ella, pero, como su admirador secreto, fiel enamorado, haría lo que sea por ver esa sonrisa, esa mirada que ponía cada vez que él la llama _"my princess";_ como si nunca le hubieran dicho.

Por amor, fue que mató a ese alumno, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, continuando con el listado.

Cada moretón que marcaban en su linda piel, las marcaba el doble en ellos. Fracturas en la chica, y estos no volverían a caminar. La inconsciencia en su princesa, y no volverían a ver la luz del día.

Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de algo, y es que, ya no solo era por venganza: lo disfrutaba en cada parte de su ser. Una voz en su interior gritaba de júbilo ante cada víctima sufriendo, y él aclamaba al unísono con gusto.

Sus métodos eran diferentes, no deseaba que lo separaran de su Amanda. Podía aparentar ser un ingenuo torpe, pero era muy inteligente, conocía como no dejar huellas, o que sus victimas vivas no hablaran.

Tuvo que usar a su mejor amigo, para inculparlo en todo, usando un celular diferente al propio, pagándole para estar cerca, y que esperara tantos minutos. ¿Qué no sospecho de un número desconocido dándole dinero? Debía necesitarlo, lo sabía. Él era el Rey, el otro su peón.

¡El desconcierto en todos, al ver esa faceta tan desconocida! ¿Qué pensarías de que el Príncipe de Aberdeen es más bien el asesino de tus compañeros? Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar, era imposible procesarlo.

Lo curioso es que todos preguntaban lo mismo cuando estaba al borde de acabar con ellos.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Su abuela, la Directora, lo descubrió, e hizo la misma pregunta. Pero la anciana ya sabía la respuesta, era inteligente, lo vio en los ojos espirales del chico.

−¿Por qué haces esto?−cerca de la salida, Michael lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo seriamente. Paso a su lado, casi ignorándolo, hasta que se giró sobre su propio eje, con una sonrisa divertida.

−¿Por qué no lo haría?−el canadiense apretó la mandíbula, disconforme con la respuesta.

−No respondas con otra pregunta, escoria−retrocedió tocando la pared, al ver como los labios extendidos se tensaban.

 _(So good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble_

 _([Tan Bueno]_

 _Voy a encontrar problemas, problemas_

 _Causare problemas_

 _Voy a encontrar problemas)_

−Venganza, diversión, etc, etc, _my friend~−_ dice relajadamente, acercándose a él, así amenazante−También pasare por alto tu insulto, me caes bien, y nunca le hiciste nada a mi princesa~. Además, aunque liberen a tu hermano por falta de evidencia, nunca lograran atraparme~ el teléfono que use ya no existe~−luego, golpeo con su puño el muro rozando a Michael, quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustado por el aura de su ex –compañero−Esto quizá te persiga toda tu vida, el no encerrarme−el más alto por centímetros solo traga grueso−Ve el lado positivo~ No te matare~−suelta una risilla, con aspecto inocente, caminando hacia el auto que lo esperaba con su _princess~_ −Desearía haber compartido otra taza de té, pero desparece por un largo tiempo~

Más tarde, cuando revisará la grabación que oculto en sus ropas, encontraría el sonido de la estética. No podía ser posible, eso solo podía ser producto de magia (algo en lo que nunca ha creído).

En ese momento, se atrevió a repetir su pregunta:

−¿Por qué haces esto?−el otro volteó la cabeza hacia él, desconcertándolo con esa mirada; ojos espirales color celeste y rosa, con su sonrisa más tétrica de lo que jamás vio.

− _Because I'm Evil~−_ la sinceridad en su voz, provocó miedo en segundos en el corazón del rubio ojivioleta.

Para los que nunca oyeron esa conversación, Oliver Kirkland seguía siendo un príncipe, que tuvo que irse por su bien, aunque hayan atrapado al supuesto asesino. Tampoco se volvió a ver a la bruja, y el líder del grupo de investigadores siempre estuvo atento al movimiento de cualquier Kirkland que se le apareciera.

La realidad era lejana para los ignorantes, y quizá ellos no desearían saber la verdad; que quien hiciera daño a la princesa del príncipe de ojos celestes, él no dudaría en manchar sus manos de sangre; que lo disfrutaría.

Porque era malvado, y él lo sabía.

− _Feels good to be bad−_ ríe Oliver aproximándose a su próxima escuela, con Amanda a su lado _−So good to be bad~_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero les haya gustado, y que dejen sus lindos reviews~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
